


Mine!

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedian), the tenderloins
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dominance, Dominant Sal, F/M, Fingering, Marriage, Nudity, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Sex, Smut, argument, blowjob, female orgasm, proposal, relationship, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal is very possessive of you and proceeds to show you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

“Sal I don't want to go over this again.” You pleaded as you both laid in bed; Sal’s large form curled around your much smaller frame, one long arm coiled around your waist and his breath ruffling the hair over your ear.  
“Tell me again.” He growled and you knew that things would turn serious very quickly if you continued down this road- again.  
“No. I told you earlier what happened. I told you I handled it.” You tried to placate your lover but by the loud sigh he had emitted you knew this wasn't the end of the conversation, especially when you felt his large hand grip the bone of your hip, his fingers digging into the soft flesh there.  
“If you would just marry me then people wouldn't think you were single and this shit wouldn't happen. And you’re not going to work tomorrow.” He stated but quickly found himself the recipient of a steel glare as you turn yourself onto your back and out of his arms, dislodging his grip on your flesh.  
“You can’t stop me going to work. And I've told you why I won't marry you Sal. We have things we need to sort through. Namely your possessiveness.” You state, your eyes flashing with anger at the suggestion that you would take the day off just because Sal said so.  
“I don't want him touching you! You're mine!” The deep growl in his voice, on any other given day, would have sent you into a spiral of arousal however today it only seemed to fuel the annoyance that was growing inside you.  
“I am not an object.” You state, your mouth set in a firm line and your eyes hard, taking in his furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. “Just because you don't like the thought of me getting attention from another man doesn't mean that I'm going to leave my job.”  
“You will do as I say.” He almost spits and you find you've had enough, the more he talks the more you find yourself wanting to be anywhere but where he is.  
“Who the fuck do you think you are?” You find yourself asking, not being able to hide the venom in your voice; Sal had warned you once that he was a jealous and possessive lover but you hadn't really seen much evidence of that over the course of your two year relationship, however over the last few weeks since you had started your new job his behaviour was becoming more and more annoying.  
Throwing the covers across the bed you sit up and throw your legs over the side of the bed, not sparing Sal a glance as you stood up – unconcerned by your nakedness- and headed into the en suite bathroom. You make sure to slam the door and turn on the shower, ensuring that even if Sal did shout you then you definitely couldn't hear him. The door opens but you stay facing the mirror, the toothbrush gripped tightly in your hand and the toothpaste poised.  
“Baby I’m sorry.” He appeared in the doorway-he filled the doorway- and you frown at the look on his face, the scowl was a total contradiction to the words he had spoken.  
“Sal this is ridiculous. Why are you being like this?” He approaches you and as you watch his eyes in the mirror you can see that his sludgy green orbs are glinting and the slight smirk on his face tells you that suddenly shouting at you isn't on the top of his list.  
“I’m only doing this because I love you. I can't stand the thought of another man touching what is mine.” His large hands glide along your hips and his fingers settle into the hollows, his grip tight but the feel of his flesh against yours makes you tingle- no matter how much you try to deny it.  
“Baby you know I love you. You hate it when fans try to feel me up and I try to avoid it as much as possible. So you know how I feel when someone that isn't me touches you.” He pressed his naked form against your equally naked back and you try to suppress the shiver at the contrast in sensations- Sal’s heated skin at your back and the cold porcelain of the sink pressing against your lower stomach. You drop the toothbrush and paste into the sink with a clatter and grip the edge, in a white knuckle grip, as Sal’s warm breath tickles the sensitive shell of your ear.  
“I think I need to remind you that you belong to me.” His hot, hard erection nestles itself in the groove between your bum cheeks and a throb of arousal pulls at your insides.  
“Oh Sal.” You moan and concentrate on keeping yourself upright as he bends his head and presses a row of wet kisses along your left shoulder. His kisses end when you gasp in pain and lock eyes with your lover in the mirror, to see him grinning, however his green orbs were filled with lust but with a steel edge.  
“You’ve marked me!” You scowl and try to move however his grip keeps you in place, and the throb of his erection isn't really encouraging you to depart from his body.  
“Well how else will people know you're taken if you won't agree to marry me?” He shrugged, his demeanour nonchalant however you knew that he was annoyed at the fact that you wouldn't agree to marry him, even after being together for two and a bit years. You knew he was the one for you but you had your doubts when he acted like a caveman and became super possessive- if he had asked you last month when everything between you was perfect, then you would have accepted in a heartbeat- however his recent behaviour was an issue.  
“Sal you know how I feel about hickeys.”  
“And you know how I feel about men touching what is mine.” He shot back and your eyes met in the mirror once again but quickly slipped closed as he brought one hand up to toy with your breast, his long fingers grasping your nipple and making you moan low in your throat as he plucked the sensitive bud. You keep a firm grasp on the edge of the sink with one hand but move the other behind you to grip Sal’s thigh, your fingers flexing against the muscle.  
“Marry me.” He murmured in your ear, his eyes never leaving yours in the mirror but you shake your head however your refusal doesn't seem to make a difference to his actions; he pulls you with him as he steps back and you find yourself bent over the sink and quickly release his thigh to support your upper body- a deep ache has started in your lower belly and is making you wet. You can clearly see where this is leading and find that whatever grievances you had with Sal a moment ago were replaced with the strong desire to feel him inside you.  
“Fuck me.” You moan, trying to press yourself closer to his aroused body however he stops your wiggling with a hand on the base of your spine, almost holding you in place.  
“Marry me.” He asks and you groan, knowing that clearly he is on a mission to get you to accept and he is using your own body against you.  
“Sal not now.” You plead but he stays quiet yet his fingers suddenly leave your hip and before you have a chance to miss the contact the hand is back and cupping your sex.  
“You’re so wet.” He moans and you're rendered speechless for a moment as you feel yourself overcome with tiny electric shocks at the contact.  
“Sal please.” You gasp and then shudder with pleasure as the rough pad of his finger brushes against your swollen nub, repeatedly, until you almost collapse head first into the sink, the sound of the water from the shower and Sal’s deep chuckle making your head spin.  
In your current position you can't see anything except your abandoned toothbrush and paste at the bottom of the sink, however nothing else matters as you feel the fat head of Sal’s cock lodge itself against your slick entrance.  
“So good.” He groans and you shriek as he slides his considerable length inside you, not stopping until his balls brush against your clit and you cramp at the large intrusion.  
“Oh fuck!” You gasp but have already figured that Sal will not give you any leeway in this coupling; his intention is to possess you in every way possible and eventually bend you to his will and you can't help but laugh, to yourself, because you know what his end goal is going to be.  
Sal runs a hand down the centre of your back, his long fingers tracing the slight bumps of your spine and your back bows, his touch making your nerve endings tingle, so you press your bum closer to his groin.  
“Marry me?” He growls and you can hear the way your body is affecting him, his voice is deeper and his breathing is harsh and every fibre of your being really wants to accept his proposal- you want to claim this man as yours- but by now it has become a point of honour that you're not willing to give up so easily.  
“Fuck me!” You taunt, hoping to distract him from his question and for a few moments you believe it’s worked as he slides from your body and your insides ache at the feeling of emptiness where you- only moments ago- felt full, before thrusting back in and then setting a punishing pace which makes you hold on to the edge of the sink, with strength you didn't know you had, to stop you hitting your head on the tiles.  
“You're mine!” Sal growls and you moan every time he plunges into you, rubbing against you in such a way that your knees feel unstable and your insides feel like molten lava. You can only groan, your throat raw from gasping and moaning.  
With every forward thrust Sal growled the word ‘Mine’ and you could feel your insides bubbling, climbing towards a peak which you knew so well; your arms tremble and your fingers flex against the sink and you raise your head to lock eyes with Sal and find that the look on his face is enough to topple you right over the edge of the cliff you had been climbing to. His eyes shone as he looked at you, so bright and expressive and in a millisecond before your orgasm took over your body you had an epiphany; this was the man you wanted to spend the rest of your days with- you wanted to see that look, you wanted to always be the reason for that look and more than anything else you wanted to claim it.  
Every muscle in your body spasmed and every nerve ending fired at the same time and for a moment or two you ceased to be on the same plain as Sal; you stopped being human and became all sensation. A noise escaped your throat but you failed to recognise it as your own, it was pure animalistic pleasure and that wasn't the only thing you release; your thighs soaking as the physical evidence of your pleasure leisurely made its way down your legs.  
“Oh God.” Sal moaned and you knew that he wasn't far behind you, your muscles milking his cock for all it was worth, needing to feel him explode inside you.  
“Who do you belong to?” Sal ground out, his concentration clearly wavering and without thought you manage to croak out the word ‘YOU’ which causes him to chuckle darkly and you know exactly what is coming next.  
“Marry me...please.” The words are so soft that you almost fail to hear them over the sounds of the shower and your low moans and the emotion in his tone takes a hold of your heart and winds itself around, taking root deep inside you.  
“Yes.” You almost whisper back and almost wish you hadn't as suddenly he stops moving, he is frozen behind you. His grip on your body slackens and you feel him take half a step back and the movement is enough for him to leave your body, which makes you frown.  
“Sal?” You ask as you turn around, the silence worrying you, but the image that you find makes you want to drop to the floor and worship at the feet of this man for all time.  
Shock. Written all over his face.  
Green orbs glistened, the evidence of unshed tears filling his dark lashes, his mouth slightly agape and his beautifully broad chest heaving- although you're not sure whether that is from shock or your previous energetic activities.  
“Sal?”  
“You said yes!” He murmured and you can now see that he is genuinely in shock at the fact that you have agreed to marry him and suddenly it hits you- the reason he thinks that you have been saying no- he didn't think he was worthy and he didn't believe that you loved him enough to want to tie yourself to him.  
“I was always going to say yes.” You admit and then watch as he takes a moment to process your reply before his eyes narrowed.  
“You were?” You nod and can't help but chuckle at the image he was presenting; naked and glistening with sweat, a half hard erection and an expression of shock on his face.  
“I love you Sal, you're the only man I want.” He grins and the look of shock is replaced by an immense look of love and in that moment you want nothing more than to make him feel as good as he makes you feel.  
Beckoning him closer you lightly grip his arms and then turn so that Sal is now leaning against the sink and before he can question your actions you drop to your knees in front of him, the floor slightly cold under your bare knees but everything melts into the background when you take in his hardening erection.  
“You don’t have-” You shush him softly before leaning forward and taking the tip of his hardening cock into your mouth and delighting in the immediate groan that Sal gives you.  
“Oh my God.” He gasps and his large hands wind themselves through your hair, not to force himself into you but to anchor himself to you, needing the contact with your body. You waste no time in sliding him into your warm, wet mouth and sealing your lips around his thick shaft. You quickly swallow down your gag reflex when he hits the back of your throat before sliding back to a more manageable position.  
“Oh baby I'm so close.” He groans and you know that he won't last very long at all so you bring your hand to wrap around his warm flesh and speed up the movement of your lips, your hand following the lead to make Sal’s eyes roll back in his head as his jaw goes slack and he begins emitting soft whimpers that tell you he is right on the edge. With your free hand you gently grasp his tight balls in your hand and pull them softly and you can't help but moan as you feel him pulse on your tongue before jets of hot liquid hit the back of your throat.  
Standing up you quickly shake your legs to get the feeling back into your knees and can't help but smile smugly as you look at Sal leaning against the sink, his chest heaving and his eyes glazed. He watches your movements lazily and moans when you bring your hands up and run your fingers through his hair just above his ears, gripping ever so slightly. You force his head down slightly and press your lips to his, immediately parting them to slide your tongue into his mouth and duelling softly with his own warm, wet muscle. When oxygen became a problem you pulled back and stared deep into his eyes, pleased to see he was breathing just as heavily as you were. With a wolffish grin on your face you place your right hand over his heart and press your fingertips lightly into the skin and growl the only word that you think applies to this situation.  
“Mine.”


End file.
